Falcon Union
Falcon Union is the European Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Federation Front. From royal Avian knights to rebel knights, this team fight for justice in independent nations in the eastern region of former Yugoslavian-like kingdoms against the Black Falcon Mafia. Origins In the Age of Renaissance in Antichthon, Falco Sokomac was a royal guard for the archduke of his kingdom for ten years of peace and he never let his guard down in every sight and way. Life was peaceful but it wasn't so much peaceful when the political tension is rising with uneasy diplomatic stability. But that doesn't matter for him as long there is peace and stability as well the archduke was still in power. On the day of the archduke's visit in the neighboring country, Falco heard the assassination plot from the Black Falcon Mafia and he was about to warn the archduke but he was knocked down by them unconscious and the archduke was assassinated, sparking the beginning of the civil war, and Falco was blamed for his failure of the archduke protection and taken to prison as he was arrested, waiting for his trial. After the civil war was started, Falco was on for transport to the courthouse for his trial but it was disrupted by the rebels and Falco managed to escape as he followed the tracks from one of the rebel fighters to their hideout. As he's finally tracked down the rebel fighter, Falco was caught by them and later released as he recognized one of them with familiar faces. The rebel fighters were the former royal guards, led by Captain Krovas Sokolov, and they were against the new archduke for his corruption which it was supported by the Black Falcon Mafia. After the explanation, Falco must clear his name by finding evidence against the Black Falcon Mafia during the times of war. They searched from the Mafia's hideout to the archduke's palace where they discovered something ever bigger than just a conspiracy against the archduke; it was the connection between the Sokol Kingdom and the Krovastok Kingdom, talking about the struggle of the independents under the rule of the Black Falcon Mafia and its puppet government which the archduke rejected the talks because it will bring down the empire and its governance of the autonomous kingdom. With the truth revealed and the identity of the archduke's assassin is found, they rushed to the High Council of Antichthon to show their evidence and convince them to put possible sanctions against the Krovastok Kingdom as well stopping the civil war. As they were about to reach one of the High Council's headquarters in the capital, they were stopped and blocked by the Black Falcon Mafia and they were forced to fight their way in. After they "breached" into the headquarters, Falco was about to handed over the High Councilors but he was captured and arrested again until his fellow knights burst in and handed over to them for proof his innocence. Convinced by the evidence against the Black Falcon Mafia and Krovastok Kingdom, Falco is cleared as innocent and sanctions against them are now in place, effecting the war efforts and turning the tide of ending the civil war and their political crisis. After months of fighting, the civil war is effectively over when the resolution is passed and set in placed, announcing their independents in full transition with democracy despite against the empire's wishes but the empire was collapsed effected by the end of the crisis. Falco's life was changed forever as he now understands about the independency and freedom as well he begins to fight crime against the Black Falcon Mafia for justice with his new allies. In 21st century, Falco and his team foiled the extremist group from attacking the parliament where the Pro-EU and Pro-Western parties won the election and exposed the Nationalist party's scandals and corruption. That brought attention to the UN-GDI when they've located them in Belgrade, Serbia and offered them to join the UN Paranormal Division which they've accepted it since they've battled against the Monarch Invaders. Team Members Falco Sokomac The noble leader of his team of knights. A royal rebel knight was served as the royal guard of the royal kingdom to protect the archduke until he was assassinated and was caught in the middle of unholy conspiracy. He was helped by the rebels and bring down his known nemesis kingdom whose fruitions their goal to destroy Falco’s land and free the kingdom. After the war is over, Falco vowed to end the Black Falcon Mafia's evil war criminal activities, no matter the cost. He’s skilled swordsman with his trusted Sable Falcon Sword and his nationality is Serbian. Djordje Farmaptica The rebel Avian knight who was a farmer cropping the fields for his family and friends until the archduke was assassinated by the Black Falcon Mafia. He's the skilled swordsman of the team and a good friend of Falco. His nationality is Bosnian. Goran Planinsokoski The big rebel Avian knight who is the heavy weapons soldier of the team, carrying his big sword. He was a former guardsman for the ministry until the archduke was assassinated and joined the rebel quickly after he received the letter from the resistance. His nationality is Herzegovinian. Ana Bakljasoko The female rebel knight who was the daughter of the noble family allied to the archduke until he was assassinated by the Black Falcon Mafia. After her family were executed, Ana joined the resistance against the regime and exposed their corruption which it has finally brought justice for her family's death. Her nationality is Croatian. Miljan Senkasoko The rebel spy who was used to work with the ministry of defense and information, learning that the assassination plot against the archduke could lead the sparking of the war. Miljan had informed his superiors but it was too late when the archduke was assassinated and joined the resistance as his act of resignation. He's the master of disguise, mimicking their voice and act performing very well as well fooling his enemies. His nationality is Montenegrin. Nenad Barutsoko The rebel Avian knight who is the demolition of the team. Nenad is also the explosive expert since the war who blown the enemy supply base and cannons by placing it underground after digging. His nationality is Slovenian. Bojan Calvarov The rebel Avian knight who was the royal guardsman from the ministry of defense until the archduke was assassinated by the Black Falcon Mafia. He's the skilled marksman who can shoot his enemies in a long range. His nationality is Macedonian. Captain Kravos Sokolov The veteran rebel Avian knight who founded the rebel group against the Black Falcon Mafia's corrupt puppet government after the assassination of the archduke. He was the commanding officer for the archduke's army who led them against the neighboring kingdom, the Kingdom of Krovastok, now one of the rebel leaders and the mentor for Falco. His nationality is Kosovar. Inspirations * This team is original. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Eastern European Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Federation Front